Les Sacrifices idiots
by Vedrane
Summary: OS cadeau de Noël, dans le cadre d'un échange de fanfiction. "Il faut bien que quelqu'un soit là pour les imbéciles qui ont passé leur temps à courir dans les couloirs ou à aider leurs amis." TERMINÉE.


****Titre :** **Les Sacrifices idiots. **  
><strong>Auteur :<strong>** JohnnieDarko.**  
><strong>Fandom :<strong>** Harry Potter.**  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple :**** James Potter/Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, vague apparition de Sirius et Peter.**  
><strong>Genre<strong> :** OS, romance, angst, friendship.**  
><strong>Nombre de mots<strong> :** 2964**  
><strong>Rating :<strong>** K.**  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>** J.K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

__Je vous souhaite à tous de joyeuses fêtes et une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivote sans un mot, visiblement habituée à s'écarter à temps pour laisser passer les élèves en état de crise.<p>

« Enfin tout de même, c'est bien la première fois que je vous vois ainsi ! »

_Rien à faire_, se dit l'élève qui s'élance hors du dortoir, et qui parvient à rattraper sa réponse au vol. La silhouette, dont l'ombre portée par les torches vacille sur les tapisseries sombres, se fiche bien de l'heure indue qu'est la quatrième du jour. Sans un mot, et manifestement sans se rendre compte de la sanction qui menace ses épaules, l'élève en fuite se dirige en toute hâte vers les escaliers qui mènent au premier étage. Un professeur ou un préfet finira bien par tomber sur son chemin, mais ce n'est pas le moment de se poser une telle question. Il y en a déjà une autre qui s'active à emplir subrepticement son esprit, méchante et sournoise. _Dites-moi que ce n'est pas ça. Dites-moi que je deviens paranoïaque, pas lui, pas ça._

Ses pieds, seulement protégés par une épaisse paire de chaussettes, battent le plus silencieusement possible contre le parquet du quatrième étage. Les pieds tentent d'étouffer leur bruit sur les tapis, mais ils sont trop peu nombreux,et de toute façon, sa connaissance des passages secrets est trop mince pour prétendre à une quelconque discrétion. Un, deux, un, deux, avoir une démarche féline, _marcher à pas de loup_.

Au milieu du deuxième étage, près de la salle de Métamorphose, l'élève a le déplaisir singulier d'entendre miss Teigne miauler doucement. Alors qu'elle s'amuse avec une souris déjà en piteux état, elle cesse soudain son activité pour lever la tête et observer les alentours. _Oh non. Oh pitié, pas maintenant, pas Rusard, oh non non non…_ L'élève bloque sa respiration et commence à reculer le plus doucement possible, sentant déjà la terreur s'insinuer en folle danse à l'intérieur de ses veines. Les yeux effilés du félin semblent suivre son mouvement, et il s'avance avec souplesse, sans intention, vers le recoin où l'élève a eu le malheur de se réfugier. Miss Teigne doit s'être rendue compte qu'une respiration hachée en vient, car son pas se dirige résolument dans sa direction. _Est-ce que lui aussi, il peut nous sentir de cette manière ?_ se demande l'élève avec un frisson irrépressible.

« Meaaaow, » ronronne Miss Teigne avec un contentement voluptueux.

C'en est trop, l'élève ne tient pas à savoir si ce chat savoure d'avance sa délation ou une simple présence humaine. La silhouette se retourne complètement et s'enfuit précipitamment, Miss Teigne sur ses talons. Le couloir est long et, cette fois, ses pas résonnent contre les pierres, tel un long murmure de confidence passant du mur aux plafonds. Son haleine se fait plus erratique à mesure que la panique l'emporte sur la raison. Plus de place pour la pensée, il faut courir, courir encore jusqu'à une destination inconnue, n'importe laquelle du moment que cela peut lui sauver la mise.

À peine le tournant passé un bras saisit durement le sien et l'oblige à se plaquer contre le mur. Une main recouvre sa bouche et la terreur a définitivement raison du peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait. Ses jambes flanchent et il lui faut s'agripper à l'inconnu salvateur pour ne pas tomber, assurément. Celui-ci vient de murmurer un mot de passe à la statue de Boris le Hagard, qui laisse s'ouvrir une porte où ils s'enferment sans rien dire.

La respiration est masculine, indéniablement. Terriblement virile, avec tout ce que l'inconnu peut suggérer dans une situation aussi étrange. Un prédateur, voilà ce qu'il évoque, comme cet autre qui l'obsède depuis tout à l'heure. Ils s'asseyent dans le petit réduit, leurs jambes se frôlant par moment.

« _Lumos_, » murmurent-ils de concert.

Les yeux se cherchent, au-dessus des lumières, en-deçà de l'éblouissement, et peut-être même ont-ils peur de parler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande finalement l'autre.

— La même chose que toi, je crois, lui répond un chuchotement angoissé.

— Va-t'en. Ça ne te concerne pas.

— Arrête ça, s'il te plaît. C'est ridicule. Pour une fois, qu'on ne se fasse pas la guerre ! __

— Ne fais pas comme si tu t'en préoccupais, ricane-t-il en se détournant des yeux-marées qu'il contemplait sans s'en rendre compte.

— _James_. Remus est à l'infirmerie.

— Depuis quand c'est ton ami ? »

Ils ne parlent plus, et pour ne pas voir cette gêne, ses yeux se sont fermés d'eux-mêmes. Un moment trop long se passe avant que la main de James ne vienne tapoter la sienne.

« Je retire ce que je viens de dire. Regarde-moi.

— Non, s'entend-il répondre alors que le visage de son vis-à-vis se ferme résolument.

— Lily, tu as onze ans ou quoi ?

— Oui bon, ça va, hein, » persifle-t-elle en rouvrant ses yeux, se trouvant décidément beaucoup trop près du sourire narquois de James Potter.

Pendant quelques instants, elle se demande comment il a pu être là au moment parfait, mais elle préfère ne pas poser la question. De toute façon, elle se doute bien qu'il va voir Remus lui aussi.

« Où sont Peter et Sirius ?

— Ça n'est plus Black et Pettigrew ? » rétorque-t-il avec un sourire de travers, ironique et tendre, celui-là même qu'elle seule lui arrache.

Pour l'instant encore, il n'y a qu'elle. Lily piaffe d'impatience et frappe avec une gentillesse mal contenue le dos de sa main.

« Où est-ce qu'ils sont passés ?

— Ils sont avec lui, répond James en la regardant avec sérieux. Il ne va vraiment pas bien, il nous a réveillés en pleine nuit et…

— Bon sang James, râle-t-elle, vous nous prenez vraiment des imbéciles…

— Pardon ?

— Chaque pleine lune. _Chaque pleine lune_ ou presque, tu reviens avec des cicatrices, Sirius a l'air d'avoir couru partout toute la nuit, Peter dort devant McGonagall et Remus ne revient pas tout court. Je ne sais pas ce que vous fichez, mais le coup de la pleine lune, vous ne m'aurez pas. »

C'est dit, songe-t-elle avec amertume, ce qu'elle sait depuis trop de longtemps vient de jaillir abruptement, flot de poison trop longtemps contenu. Elle avait songé à toutes les manières de ne pas heurter Remus, elle ne voulait pas que lui et ses amis se sentent trahis, et voilà où elle en est arrivée. D'un geste nerveux, Lily se passe la main dans les cheveux et fixe obstinément un point à droite de l'épaule de James. Le silence dure et s'installe honteusement entre eux.

« Dis quelque chose. N'importe quoi, mais dis-le.

— Depuis quand est-ce que tu sais ? coupe-t-il, le visage fermé.

— Depuis quand je sais ou depuis quand je me doute ?

— Joue pas avec ça, Evans. »

Quelle détestable sensation de n'être qu'un nom générique, celui de son père ou de sa sœur, et pas elle-même.

« Je me demande ce que vous fichez depuis deux ans, et j'ai fini par me poser la vraie question l'année dernière. Au début, tous vos surnoms, vos jeux, les nuits blanches, je pensais que ça faisait partie de vos stupidités habituelles. Et puis _Lunard_. Je ne sais pas ce que veulent dire vos autres surnoms, mais Lunard, franchement, vous vous foutez de nous ! »

Elle n'a pas repris son souffle entretemps, mais cette fois, elle s'applique à ne plus le fuir du regard. Elle le préfère lorsqu'il se donne la peine de ne pas faire semblant.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Severus et Sirius l'année dernière, mais j'ai compris qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose. Il n'a rien voulu me dire, ou plutôt, il a sous-entendu que c'était sous notre nez. Je me suis posée la question, celle à laquelle tu viens de répondre. Je me suis dit que ça n'était pas possible, bien sûr, il y aurait déjà eu des incidents. Et puis Remus, enfin, lui, _ça_ ? Jamais un mot de trop, toujours fatigué, toujours sous contrôle ? »

James a voulu bondir et la secouer lorsqu'elle a dit « _ça_ », comme si Remus était réductible à ça, justement, à tout ce qu'il hait et tout ce pourquoi il a décidé qu'il n'aurait jamais le droit d'être heureux. Elle n'a pas idée de sa culpabilité, et Merlin !, si ce n'était pas elle, il lui aurait fait du mal. Il déglutit péniblement et tente de contrôler le tremblement qui s'empare de ses doigts.

Lily vient de lui agripper le genou. Non, vraiment, elle ne doit pas savoir ce qu'elle fait.

« Bon, écoute, je comprends que tu préfères que ça ne se sache pas, mais il faudra bien qu'il l'admette à quelques personnes. Un secret aussi lourd que ça ne se porte pas sans que certains s'en rendent compte. Je m'en fiche. Si vous êtes vivants, c'est que ça va. Tout le reste, ça ne me regarde pas. Mais tu m'écoutes, enfin ? » s'écrie-t-elle en secouant sa jambe.

« Meâââow », susurre-t-on derrière la porte, et quelqu'un gratte le chambranle.

Ils éteignent leurs baguettes en un temps record et se recroquevillent du mieux qu'ils peuvent au fond du réduit. Une main a attrapée celle de l'autre, et peu importe qui a fait le premier geste, ils sont trop terrifiés pour se permettre de se chamailler. Lily serre davantage la main étrangement froide de James et lui murmure sur sa peau que ça ira. La soudaine tranquillité qui la meut ne s'explique pas, pas plus que la puissance de la certitude qu'effectivement, rien ne se passera.

« Depuis quand est-ce que c'est toi qui rassure les autres ? parvient à demander James, qui s'étouffe entre la peur, le rire et l'incompréhension.

— Je suis à Gryffondor, pas à Serdaigle, sombre crétin ! réplique Lily qui tente d'atténuer le bruit son rire en se cachant dans ses propres cheveux. Il faut bien que quelqu'un soit là pour les imbéciles qui ont passé leur temps à courir dans les couloirs ou à aider leurs amis. »

James est infiniment reconnaissant à l'obscurité de couvrir la gêne qui s'est emparée de lui. Merlin. Merlin. Ce qu'elle vient de dire ne parvient même pas à passer la barrière de la stupeur. Il se dit qu'en temps normal, il aurait gémi « _Oh mon Dieuuuu_ », comme une vulgaire collégienne. Lily Evans et sa bonté viennent de saccager sept ans de vantardises et bêtises en tout genre pour mieux couvrir Remus, ou par simple stupidité d'adolescent.

_Elle a dit qu'elle était là pour moi. Je proteste. Je suis pas d'accord ! C'est à moi de dire ça !_

« Le grand James Potter aurait-il perdu sa langue ? chuchote délicatement Lily.

— Tu vas voir ce qu'elle va te faire, sa langue, si tu continues, » entend-il répondre par une voix d'homme. La sienne. Ça ne va pas du tout, non, pas du tout, du tout, du tout même !

Lily ricane, mais cette fois, ce ne sont plus de simples grattements qui se font entendre à la porte. Une voix fielleuse et aigre parvient à tracer son chemin jusqu'à eux.

« Alors comme ça, il y a du monde aux alentours, Miss Teigne ? »

La terreur, de nouveau, paroxysme, froissements de robe, mains qui se serrent, respirations stupidement erratiques. Faits comme des rats, songent-ils. __

« Lils, murmure-t-il à son oreille, non plus par coquetterie cette fois.

— Shhhht, répond-elle avec frayeur.

— Lily, on est des Animagus. Remus, ça n'est pas _ça_, d'accord ? C'est Remus et le loup. »

Il sent le spasme de sa camarade. Elle croyait s'être préparée mais rien à faire, même eux ont été doublement impressionnés par Remus. La première fois, lorsqu'ils ont su, la deuxième, lorsqu'ils l'ont vu. L'expérience de vertige et d'adrénaline la plus formidable de leur vie, l'ivresse de la puissance, se sentir près de la destruction et y échapper. Jouer avec elle. Sans le savoir, ils sont devenus accros à la sensation de vitesse et de force. Sirius s'est fichu de lui et a dit qu'ils allaient monter un groupe de futuristes. Apparemment, Remus et Peter ont saisi l'allusion parce qu'ils l'ont réprimandé, mais James se demande toujours ce que signifie cette blague esthétique, d'autant plus que Sirius n'a pas vraiment d'intérêt pour la culture moldue. Ça y est, sa pensée a dérivé sans scrupules vers les petites choses qui ont finalisé l'amitié avec ses trois compères. _Allez, James. Remus, le loup, Lily et toi_.

Un miracle n'arrivant jamais seul, Rusard ne les trouve pas et s'éloigne à pas lourds, déçu de n'avoir personne pour lui tenir compagnie ce soir. Ils sortent sans un mot de leur cachette.

« Bon. On y va ? interroge Lily.

— Pardon ?

— Voir Remus. Je veux qu'il me dise tout ça. »

James rit de la voir aussi intriguée et inconsciente qu'il l'a été. Il lui indique un couloir et se penche vers elle et cette fois, c'est tout autant de la convoitise qu'une volonté de prudence.

« On va aller le voir, mais il ne pourra pas parler. Il dort. Peter et Sirius sont déjà là-bas. »

Lily est saisie au cœur lorsqu'elle les voit. Ils n'ont pas encore eu le temps de se rafistoler magiquement, et les marques sur leurs visages, sans raison particulière, lui font mal. Celui de James, elle le réalise, n'a pas subi un meilleur sort. Sirius relève vaguement la tête du dossier de sa chaise en la voyant. Son regard alerte va de James à Lily, d'elle à lui, de Remus à elle, puis il se rendort. De toute façon, elle aurait su un jour. Peter est encore éveillé mais il lutte pour ne pas sombrer. Une coupure large et sombre lui écorne la joue, et cependant, il semble satisfait.

« T'en fais pas, Lily, lâche-t-il d'une voix engourdie. C'est comme de jouer avec un grand frère, sauf que tu as le droit de te mettre à trois contre lui. La dernière fois, il n'était pas de bonne humeur, mais là, il était très joueur, alors on a seulement quelques bleus. »

James leur fait signe de se taire en voyant Mme Pomfresh arriver. Bien que rien n'ait jamais été dit, Dumbledore et elle se doutent bien que le petit problème de poils de Remus ne pouvait pas demeurer secret ; pas question toutefois qu'ils suspectent la folie de ses amis. À sa demande, ils s'en vont tous les quatre et marchent en silence vers la tour Gryffondor.

« 'Nuit, Lily.

— Bonne nuit, Lily.

— Bonsoir Sirius, bonsoir Peter. »

Les deux garçons ne se regardent même pas lorsque James leur fait signe qu'il reste.

« Lily. On a besoin que tu nous promettes que tu ne diras rien.

— Bien sûr, imbécile, râle-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Tu ne t'immisceras pas. Tu ne chercheras pas à savoir comment ça se passe, » continue-t-il sans se soucier de son interruption.

Les yeux de James sont durs, pour une fois.

« Si. Je ne participerai pas, mais je veux savoir.

— Tu ne peux pas. C'est trop dangereux.

— Tu as fait un sacrifice que tu ne mesures même pas pour Remus, réplique-t-elle d'un ton cinglant, je peux bien prendre la peine de m'inquiéter pour vous une fois par mois ! »

À son humble avis, ce soir, Lily Evans ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait, lorsqu'elle parle et agit. Il s'était juré de ne pas lui dire à quel point il a envie de l'attraper et de lui dire ce qu'il se retient de formuler à haute voix, comme un _animal_, mais si elle continue…

« James. James. Hé ho ! »

L'impulsion qui le saisit, il la connaît trop bien pour ignorer d'où elle vient, mais il aurait préféré que cette partie-là de lui se taise. Tant pis. Comme l'imbécile qu'il est, comme un homme qu'il n'est pas, il embrasse Lily Evans sans la douceur et la tendresse qu'il avait imaginé avoir pour elle. Tant qu'elle reste, c'est tout ce qui importe. Elle, elle, elle. C'est beaucoup trop possessif et exigeant, mais comme toujours, l'animal ne lui a pas laissé le temps de réfléchir. Ils auraient dû dire à Remus qu'eux aussi, ils sentaient l'accès à une autre partie d'eux-mêmes, l'Animagus, mais ils avaient préféré ne pas lui causer davantage de soucis. En vérité, les Maraudeurs ne sont rien de plus que des adolescents qui parlaient beaucoup à la petite voix dans leur tête. __

Satisfait, Cornedrue laisse à James la possibilité de s'écarter. Lily n'est pas choquée. Visiblement, la vivacité du geste l'a surprise, mais il lui semble que ses pupilles se sont dilatées et qu'un certain contentement plane sur ses traits.

« En vrai, je ne séduis pas les filles, et j'en n'en ai connues que deux. En vrai, je ne suis pas attentionné et j'ai un sérieux problème depuis que je suis un Animagus. En vrai, je serai exécrable.

— Tu ne peux pas faire pire que la cinquième année, fit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Et on verra. En vrai, j'ai déjà demandé à Hagrid de s'occuper de cet imbécile de Dolohov. »

Ils se regardent dans les yeux, longtemps, sans que cela ne les gêne. Leurs traits sont durs, et ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que c'est exactement ce qui plaît à l'autre. Sa netteté, sa dureté, l'absence de fioriture, et, mais c'est ça un secret, la force magnétique dont ils attendent de faire l'expérience.

« Bonne nuit.

— À demain. »

Elle a toujours pensé qu'elle se rebellerait sous sa bouche et, cependant, cette fois, ce n'est plus un imbécile. C'est James.

Avec un peu de chance, demain matin, elle aura le courage de nouer ses bras autour de ses épaules.

* * *

C'est Noël, n'oubliez pas qu'une review fait toujours plaisir ! Même après, aussi.


End file.
